More than that
by elementofsurprises
Summary: It was all meant to be a bet, no feelings attached what so ever. Yet, why couldn't Santana stop staring at Rachel or why did her pulse increase amazingly fast whenever Rachel had done something adorable? Will Santana realize that she had fallen in love or will she let Rachel slip away from her. Quinntana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"It's over."

I couldn't muster up any words at this point, nothing would come out besides the tiny sound of a whimper. All I could do was watch the backside of her as she headed down the hallways. I should've chased after her and maybe if I did then we still would've been an item yet there was a small feeling inside of me that told me not to.

I couldn't have let anyone see me, not in my fragile state. I marched down the hallways and held every emotion intact. I barged into the girl's bathroom and barked at everyone to get out. Once they were all gone I walked into the last stall on the right and closed the door and slammed by body against the wall of tiles. Once I heard nothing but the sound of the wind gushing outside from the window atop of my head I decided it was safe enough to break down. All at once I let the energy consuming my body flow out and I slowly slid down onto the grown. Once my legs hit the cold tiles I lifted them up again and buried my head deep into my skin.

A part of me wanted to blame Brittany for what happened, I wanted nothing more to than put the fault on her for this. Yet I knew deep down inside that it was fault. Brittany and I had been dating for about a year now in secret, everything was all fine and dandy until that one time she had demanded that I come out. We got into a heated argument because I was nowhere near ready yet in the end Brittany had still won because I had told her that I would come out to the Glee club. So I kept my end of the promise and did what was needed. None of them were shock yet I knew that the secret would stay safe with them. I thought it had been enough for Brittany, yet she wanted me to come out to the whole school.

Was I a coward for not doing what she wanted me to?

My uniform was being drowned by my tears so I forced myself to stop. Coach would have been able to see it or smell it. That woman was crazy after all. If I didn't stop and the uniform wasn't dry by the time I had practise she would've lectured me for like an hour nonstop.

"Santana."

I heard a small voice from the outside of the stall, a loving and sympathetic voice and I knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Go away Quinn."

"Not when you're like this."

"Go away Quinn!"

This time I used a more demanding voice hoping that she would back off but I knew it was worthless.

Quinn walked over to the next stall and I heard the toilet set close. Next thing I knew, she was crawling over to my stall. She hopped down and didn't say a word. She just squatted next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Did Brittany tell you?"

"No. She just walked into Glee club without you so I knew something was up."

Sometimes I hated the fact that Quinn knew me too well.

"Shit. Is it time for Glee club?"

She chuckled and I felt the warmth of her breath on me.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

That was what I liked about Quinn. She knew when I didn't want to talk and she never pursued or pressured me into it. She would just simply help me and be there for me. I tend to push people away a lot, never letting them get too emotionally attached to me. I guess that's why Quinn was my best friend. She knew who I was and she knew how to handle it.

She helped me up and ushered us to the sink. She grabbed me by my sides which caused me to chuckle and she pulled me up to I could sit on the sink.

It was about the fact that I was ticklish and at the same time the idea of her treating me like a little kid. She turned the taps on and grabbed a few stuff out of her makeup bag.

I could picture her, running out of Glee club to her lockers to get me and making a pit stop to grab the makeup bag as soon as she knew I was in trouble.

I sat there quietly while she fixed my eye makeup.

"When you need to talk, I'll be here but for now let's get to glee club before we get in trouble."

I checked myself in the mirror again and made sure that I looked presentable enough. Once I was done I headed out to the door but before I could Quinn walked in front of me and grabbed my hand. She knew I wasn't ready to deal with the looks or questions from Jacob about how I and my best friend looked like we were fighting before school started.

I grabbed it and squeezed it thankfully. Once we got into Glee club mine and Quinn's hands were still together as the rest of the members eyed us weirdly. This was the first time Quinn had held my hands and first time also that it wasn't Brittany.

We sat down and ignored all the looks.

"Girls! You are extremely late."

"Sorry, girl problems."

"I don't care. Sectionals are coming up and we have to make use of all the time we have! I want the both of you practising an extra 30 minutes after this."

"But we have practice!"

Mr. Schue just ignored us and continued on with the lesson. Well that was rude.

"Santana... are you okay? Brittany keeps looking at you."

"Yeah whatever. I'm over her."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, so drop it."

"Just talk to her."

"Why? I'm ready to the bang the next girl I see."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You make it seem like you can get any girl you want though."

I was glad Quinn dropped the Brittany subject and had decided to tease me instead.

"I can."

"Bet on it then."

"What happens if I win?"

"I'll be your bitch for the rest of the year, I won't bring up Brittany again and I'd shout you to whatever you wanted. And best of all, I'll keep my promise from when we were little and move to New York with you after we graduate."

"Gross."

"You know you want me to."

"But you were meant to keep that promise anyways. Alright then name your pick."

She really knew me too well.

"Haven't decided yet."

After the bell went everyone grabbed their things and headed out for the door and I was about to do the same until I saw Rachel approach us.

"What?!"

I barked at her, I wasn't in the mood for her annoying bickering.

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay. As the captain of this group I have to make sure that everyone of my team members are feeling fine or else it might have a huge impact on the way we perform at sectionals and I for one will not allow anything to drag us down or get in the way of winning."

"Look here RuPaul, I don't give a damn about sectionals and quite frankly I'm tired of you acting like you give a shit about us because you don't. You only want or need something when it will benefit you so don't act like you give a crap. And really I'm fine, thanks for asking. Well at least I'm fine enough to sway in the damn background and sing background."

Rachel looked like she was on the verge of crying and all the glee club members had stopped at the door and had shock written all over their faces. Usually I'd just ignore whatever Rachel says but for once I had snapped at her. Rachel ran out and ignored the calls from her team members. I grabbed my bag and also marched out ignoring all murmurs.

Quinn had ran after me and caught up.

"Guess we found the winner."

"What?"

It took me a second for me to catch on about what she was talking about. My face dropped when realization hit me.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way."

"Yes wayyyyy."

She sing sang. God she was such a dork sometimes, cute though.

"No. I don't even know if she's into girls?! Plus she's dating that ogre Finn."

"Look who's not so confident in themself now, I win."

"What happens if you win?"

"$500."

"What the fuck Quinn?"

She just chuckled and walked off.

"Come back here teen mom, I'll do it."

"You have a time lime as well."

"What the heck?! How long."

"2 months."

"Ugh. Whatever, let's go to the auditorium and practise now."

"I'm going to cheerios and I'll cover for you while you go practise."

"Sometimes I hate how you're my captain."

"Guess who's probably going to be at the auditorium."

She winked and skipped off.

How the fuck was I going to get into Berry's pants?

I took my sweet time and walked into the auditorium, I ducked my head and slid into the room closing the door quietly. There she was, standing on stage singing her lungs out and I don't know what it is but whenever I hear her sing I swear it my heart goes crazy. I'm just probably jealous or something. I sat down and lost myself in her singing and by the time she was finished I didn't even realize I was just standing there looking at her.

"I'm sorry. I'll be out of your way now."

She jumped off the stage and before she could run out I quickly grabbed her wrist and held her still.

"Uh I need help with my tone and pitch."

I said as a lame excuse.

She looked a little bit taken back by what I said yet she remained still, I took this as a good sign and let go when I knew she would probably follow me. I walked up to the stage and sat down on the piano and my instincts weren't wrong because she sat down on the piano chair.

"Look Berry, I'm sorry about what I said before."

"It's fine. Sometimes I know I don't word my thoughts properly, that's just a lack of socializing skills. I'm actually concerned about you and Brittany though."

I winced when she had a sour look on her face when she mentioned her lack of socializing skills.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine."

"I said you and Brittany, not you."

"God, you're persistent."

She looked down at the ground and I saw a tear drop down her face. Before I knew it, my hand had landed on her face. I wiped off her tear and gave her a smile.

"It's a good thing."

After I said that, her change in emotions changed in less than a second and she was beaming.

"That's the first compliment you've ever said to me."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to smile yet it was so hard, her reaction was adorable.

A/N: The chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Review, favourite and follow please.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was yesterday?"

"Brittany dumped me. How do you think?"

"No, I meant as in after glee practice."

"Oh. Uh good."

Quinn arched an eyebrow up at me.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go the mall after school?"

"Yeah sure I just have to cancel out of the dwarf."

"You guys made plans already?"

"Correction, she made plans."

"Oh don't worry then I'll let you have some fun."

I could see the Quinn was trying hard not to stifle a laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly typed up a message.

We proceeded to walk to the oval while we talked about nationals, we simply couldn't complain our excitement.

Me and Quinn chucked our bags on the bleachers and quickly ran to the others and started stretching. Once coach had ordered us to pair up into partners for stretches I instantly searched for Brittany but to my disappointment she had already paired up with another girl. I was contemplating on doing it by myself but Quinn insisted that I go with her. Her usual partner looked hurt but made no remark, I had to smirk at that.

While I was stretching my leg that was placed on Quinn's shoulders I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had accidently forgot to put it in my bag, I pulled it out and clicked on the text. The only words that were on it were 'Oh.' Before I had the chance to reply I could hear loud footsteps approaching from behind me and when I looked up I could see Quinn trying to signal something with her eyes. My phone was then suddenly snatched out of my hands and I turned around to see a very angry looking Sylvester. I was about to explain myself but I wasn't quick enough because she had already pulled the microphone to my ear.

"SANTANA. WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING PHONES? HOW CAN YOU BE SECOND IN CHARGE IF YOU'RE NOT SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE. EXTRA 10 LAPS FOR YOU."

By the time everyone had finished their laps I was getting started on my extra ten. I ran and rubbed my ears at the same time, the ringing was still very present. This was all Rachel's fault, if she never texted me back then I would have never had to drain my energy even more. While running the ten laps I occupied myself by listing reasons of why I hated Rachel.

After I took a refreshing shower I walked into the car park and saw Quinn waiting by my car. We jumped on and drove off.

"So why'd you want to go to the mall today?"

"Can't a girl just go to the shops with her best friend."

"No."

She didn't reply until 10 minutes later, when we were sitting down at the food court waiting for our coffees. The only reason why she did was because I had been staring at her intently during the whole car ride and even when we were walking to inside.

"Fine, just stop looking at me like that you creep."

"Standard Caramel Latte and large cappuccino."

She was saved by the bell. She got up with that smugly smile on her face as she went to grab our orders.

When she sat back down she occupied her mouth by drinking her stupid cappuccino. If she wanted to play that way then that's fine with me, straight forward it is.

"I saw you having eye sex with Sam today."

She choked on her drink and tipped some of it on herself.

"**Now, spill."**

After a second of silence, I started cracking up loudly. That was a good joke and I knew Quinn wanted to smile but she was trying to hide it behind her cup.

"You're such a dork Santana."

I scoffed at her but continued to laugh, after I composed myself I made her talk.

"Valentines day is coming up and I guess I just um... wanted to get him something."

"You're a loser."

"Says the dork that laughs at her own jokes."

"Hey! That was a well played move on double meaning okay."

We walked around for a bit and she ended up buying him a superman t-shirt, I made the gagging noise and she slapped me on the shoulders.

After I took her home I drove around Lima. I didn't feel like going home, no one would have been there either way. I didn't know where to go, I didn't want to bother Quinn because she said she had a lot of homework. Usually on occasions like this I'd end up at Brittany's but I guess that can't happen.

I had stopped my car and when I looked up I took in the scenery around me. I was in the car drive of Berry's. How the heck I ended up there I don't know but before I could stop myself I had stopped the ignition and jumped out of my car and I was already walking up to the door. I stopped myself before I knocked and realized that it was already 11 o'clock and tomorrow was a school night. I shouldn't bother her because she was probably asleep already. I turned around and was heading back to my car.

"Santana?"

I turned around to the small voice coming from inside the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing... vocal lessons?"

I said lamely and cursed at myself in my head.

Rachel chuckled and opened the door. She stood there in tiny shorts and a t-shirt that was oversized and I couldn't help but admire her legs.

"Are you going to come in or stand there...?"

"Oh. Oh yeah."

Why the heck was I so awkward.

I walked in and took my shoes off and stood there awkwardly and waited for her to shut the door because I didn't know where to go. She locked the doors and headed up the stairs and walked into what I presumed was her room. After I walked in I could see all the Broadway posters and stars and well yep it was her room.

"How did you even know I was outside?"

"I heard a car outside and I got scared."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why?"

"Uh because I'm home alone?"

She said it was like the most obvious thing ever and then it took a moment for it to sink in to me but then I realized that I hadn't seen the berry men yet. I was too busying perving that I didn't even notice she was home alone.

"Where are your dads?"

"Visiting auntys."

"Why the heck are you at home by yourself then?"

"I didn't want to go with them because we made plans and I thought it would've been okay because you would have probably stayed for awhile or a bit. Whatever. Then I could've just slept."

Guilt suddenly washed through me and I tried to concentrate on anything besides looking at her directly in the eyes. It was quiet and awkward.

Always so straight forward.

Another reason for me to add to the list of why I hated Rachel Berry.

"Well uh here I am?"

Rachel smiled and grabbed my hands and took me into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

Before I could even think about my answer Rachel had already pulled out a plate of cookies from the fridge and placed it in front of me

When I realized that she probably made this for me I fell even more deep into my hole of guilt. She was looking at me intently as I took the cookie and placed it in my mouth and took a small bite. I quickly swallowed that small part and threw the cookie back.

"What the heck is this crap?!"

"Vegetarian cookies."

I gave her the most 'what the heck' look I could give which caused her to do a little pout with her mouth. I groaned loudly and shoved some more of her stupid cookies down my mouth and made her eat some with me as well.

I probably can't eat meat around or with her.

Another reason added to my list.

After we munched on the cookies Rachel walked to the front door and waited there patiently.

"Uh what the heck are you doing Berry?"

"Aren't you going home?"

Oh shit, did she want me to leave..

I gave her a confused look and grabbed my jacket and walked to the door.

"Wait! Did you want to leave?"

"Um I don't know. Did you want me to?"

"Oh I just thought it was getting late and your parents would've wondered to where you were."

"They're not home."

"Well in this case lets watch a movie."

"Okay. BUT NOT FUNNY GIRL."

Half an hour later and we were sitting on her couch watching Funny girl.

Her fucken pout.

Another reason added to the list.

Once it was getting cold and she was drowsy I turned the tv off and made her go to her bedroom.

"Santana. If no ones at home um do you want to..."

"Want to what?"

She hesitated for a bit before she looked down at the bed sheets.

"Sleep over?"

It came as quiet as a mouse.

"Okay."

Her face suddenly shot up and it was practically beaming.

"Really?!"

"Yes. But don't try to cover up and put this on me when I know you're just scared to sleep by yourself."

She blushed and then jumped off her bed. She walked into her closet and then came out seconds later and threw clothes at me. I went to the bathroom and put on her clothes and cleaned my face up and the headed out.

She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile. She was so goofy.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

After she made me check that all the doors and windows were closed I jumped into bed next to her and turned the lights off. It didn't take her that long but after a few minutes I could hear her little snore. Halfway through the night I was awoken up by her arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Even though it was suffocating, it was nice and warm. I had missed this. Feeling safe and secure in someone's hold.

Oh just freaken great. She was a cuddle monster.

That would've been bolded on my list.

A/N: Hey guys! So as you can kind of see, Quinn plays a big part in this story too and I want to give her a love interest as well but I wasn't sure on who it should be. Tell me who you guys would like Quinn to be with! Reviews are appreciated. Favourite and follow


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken by the sound of an alarm setting off. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, it took me a minute to realize that I wasn't at home.

"What the fuck Berry?"

She was on her exercise machine at 6:30 am in the morning.

"Morning to you too Santana. Every day I wake up at 6am and start my usually routine, exercising is the first thing that kicks off the day. I already hit the snooze button for you multiple of times and I believe now is a perfect time for you to be awake."

I groaned and shoved my face into her pillow. It was a school day, we start school at 9o'clock and here she was, awake at 6 fucken am.

"Now, will you please jump in the shower. You look like a mess."

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw multiple strands of hair sticking out. I blushed and greased at her.

"I don't even have clothes."

"You can borrow mi-."

"NO! Don't you dare suggest that."

She rolled her eyes and walked into her walked in wardrobe and came back with a clean pair of cheerio uniform in her hand.

"Uh what the heck, where did you get that from?"

"Quinn was over here once and she left it here."

Why the fuck was Quinn at Rachels? That's new. I'll probably question her later on.

I took the clothes off her and jumped into the shower.

A few minutes later I came out and headed downstairs. As soon as I entered into the kitchen, the smell of fresh bacon hit me. I took a seat on her island and waited for her patiently. God, she even sings when she's cooking.

"Santana get your butt off my table. Thats where I eat, gross."

"Maybe you should just eat me."

Rachel's head snapped around instantly and her mouth was agape, cheeks flustered and eyes bulging.

"Did you just suggest that?"

I couldn't control my laughter, I was practically slamming my legs against the counter. Best reaction ever, I should flirt with Berry more.

"Why are you cooking bacon by the way? Aren't you like a freak?"

"If by freak you mean vegetarian, then yes. But I just thought you would want some."

It was a bit hard not to smile at that.

After we ate, well mostly I ate. She just sat there eating a Banana which I made fun of. We jumped in her car and headed to school, once we arrived at the parking lot I told her to wait 5 minutes to come in after I did. I didn't want people to think that we were like best friends or whatever. I saw the hurt display on her face clearly though even though she just put on a tight smile.

I walked in and saw Quinn waiting by my locker.

"Morning."

We just stood there talking while I was gathering my books for first period.

"What did you get up to last night? I tried ringing you."

I checked my pockets and realized that I had left it at Berry's.

"Nothing. I was just at home doing homework you know, my phone probably died."

"Okay. Well do you want to come over afterschool?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to go home and grab a few things first."

"Alright. Oh and how's the bet going?"

"Calm yourself. It's only been like a few days, progress is slow."

Quinn had a mischievous smile on her face.

The first four periods flew by fast and it was already lunch time. I grabbed my box of salad and sat down with Quinn on the cheerios table. We didn't talk to the others but it was like a written rule we had to sit with them, being captain and co-captains after all.

"What the heck is doing? Why is she sitting over there with those losers."

Me and Quinn stoped our own conversation and looked to where all the other girls were looking at. They were observing Brittany as she sat on Artie's lap at the Glee table.

"Just back off."

I barked at the girls, they immediately stopped and changed the subject. Quinn just raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. I did a double take on their table again but this time I was looking at Rachel. Even though she was sitting with them, she didn't look very in place. Everyone was having their own conversations or group ones while she just sat there eating her tofu being quiet. On the outside it would've looked like they were all her friends but I could see she looked lonely as ever. Sighing I got up and grabbed my salad and started walking to their table, Quinn quickly got up and followed. I dropped my salad onto the table and took a place across Rachel. Quinn did the same but next to Sam.

Everyone at the table just stopped talking and looked up at me and Quinn.

"What?"

"Aren't you guys like... I don't know, too cool for us?"

Mercedes said to us, she was the only one who dared to speak up.

"Okay... if we're not wanted here then its fine."

Before me and Quinn were about to get up Rachel grabbed my wrist quickly.

"No, its fine. Sit with us."

I smiled and sat back down. Everyone was probably surprised, normally I would've barked at her and told her off for touching me. Throughout the whole lunch time we didn't really talk, she just stared at me and when I caught her I would always smirk back which caused her to blush and look away quickly. Everyone was surprised by this exchange but Quinn didn't look too impressed. I could also see from the corner of my eye Brittany staring at us intently.

Afterschool came by fast and it was already time for Glee. was late, like usual. Everyone was just sitting and talking while Rachel was standing near the piano trying to make a conversation with Brad even though he didn't look too interested. She was alone yet again. I got out of my chair and walked towards her.

"What's up Dwarf?"

"Oh, I'm um just going through some songs I think would be good for our set list for nationals."

"And why are you doing it here by yourself?"

"I don't think anyone would be interested in what I would have to say."

Before I could say anything came in and greeted us, I swear that man had bad timing.

"Okay guys! So for our assignment this week I want you all to sing a song that expresses how you feel about a person, it would be any emotion. Doesn't have to be love."

Rachel immediately raised her hands.

" , shouldn't we start worrying about our set list and start rehearsing for nationals?"

Everyone excluding me groaned and rolled their eyes at her. Even Finn, seriously what kind of boyfriend was he?

"I believe this is more important right now Rachel."

"But we should start discussing about what songs we should sing."

"Rachel, I'm the teacher here and I know what I'm doing."

"But I'm captain and I believe that this isn't as important as you claim it to be."

Valid point.

looked angry and he was about to crack. He closed his eyes and counted to five. Everyone knew his ideas were kind of stupid yet they were too lazy to worry about nationals. We wanted to bludge so they kept it that way.

"Okay Rachel. If anyone has any ideas for songs please raise your hand."

Rachel's hand immediately shot up.

"Well I think that we should do a duet, a number and obviously a solo. The solo should go to-"

"Oh can you shut up already Rachel. No one wants to hear your dumb stupid ideas, everybody knows you only want the solo because everyone in this room knows how much of a selfish bitch you are."

"Preach it."

Mercedes said while Kurt agreed. Everyone was surprised but no one denied it, everyone was just looking for Rachel to wait for her reaction. Rachel turned to Finn for support yet he turned the other way. I could see the tears that were about to form. stood there not saying anything even though Mercedes just fucken shamelessly put Rachel down and cursed calling her a bitch. What kind of fucken teacher was he?

"Why wont you shut up Mercedes?"

I barked at her. Everyone turned their attention to me and Rachel's head looked up and searched for my eyes.

"What did you just say Santana?"

Mercedes said back to me with one of her eyebrows raised.

"You heard me. Why won't you calm yourself and sit and let Rachel finish her sentence? You don't even know what she was going to say. You need to get a fucken grip."

"SANTANA! LANGUAGE!"

yelled at me, was he retarded?

"So when Mercedes curses putting Rachel down you don't mutter a word to her but when I'm trying to stand up for Rachel, which by the way you should be doing you tell me off for it? Not bias at all ."

He lost eye contact with me and just stared at his shoes. Everyone knows I just put him to shame.

"So the next time any of you guys try to make a comment or put Rachel down, let her finish speaking."

"Don't worry Santana, it's okay."

"No. Finish what you were saying."

"Well I was just going to suggest that Tina should do this solo because her voice would sound better to the songs and that I would do a duet with someone..."

Everyone looked guilty, especially Mercedes.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Thing is Mercedes, you wouldn't say things you don't mean."

With that the bell rang signalling it was over. Rachel quickly jumped up before anyone could say something to her. I ran out and chased after her, following her to the auditorium. No surprise there.

"Hey Rachel."

"Thankyou for sticking up for me Santana. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah its fine you know, just trying to show some equality or whatever."

Rachel was furiously rubbing the tears off her face.

"Am I really a selfish bitch?"

"No you're not."

"Don't lie to me Santana."

"Well sometimes, but you mostly mean well. Most of the time."

She chuckled a bit and continued rubbing her face.

"Hey why wont we go grab some ice cream?"

"Don't you have plans today Santana? It's a Friday."

"Nah. But hey can I use your phone? I left mine at yours and I need to just make a quick phone call."

Rachel handed me her phone and I went outside and dialled in Quinn's number.

"Uh hello..?"

"Quinn it's Santana. Look I can't make it later, I just realized that I'm busy."

Quinn didn't say anything for awhile.

"Are you lashing me for Berry? Really Santana?"

"No, I'm just busy."

"Well then isn't it just a big coincidence that you're fucken using her phone."

I was surprised, Quinn had Rachel's number saved?"

"Whatever. Why the fuck are you getting so angry though? Just mind your own business."

"I just don't like being lied to by my best friend Santana."

"It's not even that much of a big deal so just drop it why wont you?"

I hanged up before she had the chance to reply. I went to the call log and I was about to delete the recent call but I stopped myself when I saw that Rachel had Quinn's number saved too. Weren't they like enemies? I mean, Quinn hates Rachel more than I pretend to. I mean more than I hate Rachel. But what's even weirder is it was saved as Lucy Fabrayisthebest. Um what? Only me and Britt knew about Quinn's actual name and since when would Rachel write that. What the fuck?

Nonetheless I deleted it from recent calls and entered the auditorium again. Rachel was sitting on the piano waiting for me patiently, I approached her and gave her back her phone. She was smiling a lot now.

"So you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah sorry Santana, I can't make it. Finn just came and he said that he would take me to grab some fast food, even though he forgot I'm a vegetarian he probably just wanted to cheer me up. So I can't hang with you."

What the shit?

"Uh yeah bye."

Rachel then left and I was left alone in the auditorium.

What the actual fuck? Is she delusional? He didn't even stick up for her in glee club today and ugh he forgot she was a vegetarian. She lashed me for him? Are you fucken kidding me?

In the heat of the moment I slammed my fist against the piano keys which caused the key cover to slam down on my fingers. I screamed out of frustration and rubbed my fingers trying to sooth the pain away but it was hopeless. So there I was, standing on a stage in the auditorium at school with a bruised hand on a Friday after school. Life was miserable.

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update this because Tumblr was shut down and just thought you guys could use it. I watched the break up episode yesterday and I cried for awhile so my heart feels unattached, hope you're all coping well. I read the reviews and took into consideration of who Quinn should be with ect and an idea struck me, I'll be dropping hints along the way but for now she's single. Until next time :)


End file.
